Trial and Torture
by XTahliaX
Summary: A girl OC gets shipped to Atlantis where she falls for one and is wanted by another. SGASG1 Xover mostly Atlantis with some SG1.If you don't like torture sorry. 1st chapter is a bit slow, it gets better! R&R please REVISED
1. Chapter 1

CHANGES

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE in this story except Cian, and any other OC's I create DON'T SUE IM NOT RICH! SG-1/Atlantis crossover more so Atlantis**

**A/N: Cian means Ancient!**

**Profile**

Name: Cian Davies

Age: 19

Location: currently in Cairns Qld Australia

Qualifications: Cert 2 IT Tech, basic computer repairs

Job: waitress at Danny's restaurant/ bar

Looks:

Hair: Black, Mid back, wavy

Eyes: Deep blue/grey

Body type: normal, slightly athletic pale to light tan skin

Height: 180cm

I was working at Danny's restaurant/bar as usual; I didn't mind working there but felt I could do so much more than being a waitress. Danny's is a middle class restaurant and is always busy.

"I'm going now Danny. See you tomorrow!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"Ok I see you tomorrow have a good night." He replied chuckling.

Danny was like a father to me. When I was 13 years old my parents were killed. Both my mother and father were in the Air Force. I never knew what they did in the Air Force they rarely talked about it. Danny was my dad's best friend and when they died my dad's will stated that custody of me would go to Danny. When I turned 16 I started working for Danny as a waitress and cleaner. My mother and father left me enough money for me to get my own apartment and car; when I turned 18 I moved out into my own little apartment near the beach.

Whilst driving to my apartment I couldn't help but think of what I was going to do tonight '_Great another boring night at home as usual_.' When I arrived home I chucked my keys on the table next to the door and headed for the shower to rid my self of the smell of food and cleaning agents. After a long hot shower I put on a black racer back top and dark blue pajama pants. "What to do for tea… Spaghetti sounds good!" I said out loud. I had a thing for talking to my self it helped nip away the loneliness.

As I was preparing dinner my Phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hello is this Cian Davies?" the voice asked.

"Yes this is she who's asking?" I questioned not knowing who they were or what they wanted.

"My name is Air Marshall Green for the Australian Air Force." He replied. "Oh ok how can I help you Air Marshall?" I figured it was something to do with my parents.

"I was wondering if you were available to meet me at Danny's restaurant/bar tomorrow, I have some important questions for you." He asked politely. "Well I have to work there tomorrow at 2pm and I get off work at 7pm so what time would suit you?" I had no idea why they wanted to talk to my but hell if I wouldn't find out.

"How about 1pm before you go to work?"

"I can do that ill see you then." I answered confidently. "Ok goodbye" I heard dial tone.

I hung up the phone wondering what I had just got myself into. I decided not to dwell on it and finish up with dinner. _It can't be anything strange. At least I hope not._

The next morning I got up got dressed into Khaki Cargo short shorts and a singlet and went for my morning run like I always did, it helped me to clear my mind of all the thoughts and relax before a long day at work. When I returned I showered and changed for work.

I arrived at Danny's and went inside, upon entering I noticed a man in the Airforce uniform some what like my dad used to wear. I approached and asked "Are you Air Marshall Green?"

"You must be Cian; you look so much like your mother." I knitted my brows, _how does he know about my mother, their work was top secret. _"So let's get down to business." I replied ignoring the comment.

"Yes, do you know what you parents did whilst in the Air Force??" he asked.

"No, they never really mentioned work I guess it was confidential." I sipped my water that the waitress had brought over when I entered. "Yes it was highly confidential, which is why I'm here, have you got a place where we can talk privately??" wondering why he wanted a private place and being cautious I replied "We can use Danny's office." I chose Danny's office knowing Danny would be close by.

We went to the office and continued our discussion.

"Your parents were part of a program known as the Stargate program, at first it was just on the program in the USA but eventually they were going to be shipped to another program called Atlantis, where they would work with a team in another galaxy their blood contained what we call ATA an ancient gene which allows them to control certain technology we have acquired, I know this is a lot to take in, so I bought you a file detailing what they did." He said all at once.

"… Uh… I don't know… this is too much…" I rested my head in my hands trying to absorb the large chunk of information I had just received.

"I know. Take this file home with you and read over it, I will call you tomorrow if that is alright?" he questioned putting a hand on my shoulder and giving me the file.

"Yeah ummm dammit… sorry I got to get to work. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I quickly muttered before getting up out of my chair. "Ok Goodbye Cian"

I worked as usual but my mind was constantly going back to the conversation I had with Air Marshall Green. The night went slow but eventually I knocked off work and went home. _'This is just crazy'_ I thought while looking at the file. I decided a long hot shower would do me some good and then I would look at the file about my parents. I relaxed and changed into my pajamas and sat on my couch staring at the file. After a while I got hungry, I fixed my self dinner and started to watch television. Once I had cleaned all my dishes away, I picked up the file and went to my room where I studied the file.

ADF

Air Force

**Name**: Kea Davies

**Date of Birth: **18/5/ 1958

**Rank**: Group Captain

**Area of Work**: Stargate, Atlantis Program Pegasus Galaxy.

**ATA Gene**: Yes **Strength of Gene**: Medium

**Family**:

**Husband**: Adam Davies **ATA Gene**: yes **Strength of Gene**: Medium

**Children**: Daughter, Cian Davies **ATA Gene**: not tested. **Strength of Gene**: Not tested.

**Name**: Adam Davies

**Date of Birth: **24/3/ 1957

**Rank**: Wing Commander

**Area of Work**: Stargate, Atlantis Program Pegasus Galaxy.

**ATA Gene**: Yes **Strength of Gene**: Medium

**Family**:

**Wife**: Kea Davies **ATA Gene**: yes **Strength of Gene**: Medium

**Children**: Daughter, Cian Davies **ATA Gene**: not tested. **Strength of Gene**: Not tested.

I kept re-reading the file; I couldn't make sense of it. They knew about me but I didn't know about them. "Oh well" 'so sleepy' were my last thoughts before I drifted into a restless sleep.

The next morning I woke up and went for my morning run. As I got home my phone rang, I raced to answer it "hello" I panted trying to regain my breath.

"Hello I its Air Marshall Green did you look over the file?" he asked happily.

"Oh hi yeah I did, what do I do now??" I questioned my breathing back to normal.

"Well we would like you to come down to the base and be tested for the ATA Gene." He replied in a hopeful voice.

"Ah ok when? I don't work today so I'm free now."

"That sounds great I'll send a car to your house to pick you up I 1 hour ok"

"Ok I live at 1254 Mather Street good bye" I replied hanging up. After the hung up I went and had a shower and prepared my self for my trip to the base.

**1hr later**

I was picked up and escorted to The Air Force Base which is secluded and hidden from the public. When I arrived I was put through extensive security procedures and the escorted by guards to Air Marshall Greens office, where I was then introduced to Dr. Grayson.

"Ok so we are going to test you for the ATA gene, it's also known as the ancient gene. We believe you may have the gene as you parents had it" the doctor explained. After discussing the test with them I was taken to the infirmary and the test was conducted. The results were positive; I had the ATA Gene and it was Strong.

"I the results are back and I must say that no one in the ADF has the ATA gene as strong as you do there is only one person who does and that is Colonel Sheppard of the American Air Force."

"Oh ok so what does this mean." I asked confused.

"Well we'd like you to go and assist the people in America at the SGC where you will become part of their program and be given duties in Atlantis." He replied smiling.

"WAIT! The SGC in America, and Isn't Atlantis in another Galaxy, what about Danny and my job where will I live!" I muttered frantically wringing my fingers.

"Yes the SGC Stargate command will train you. And yes it is in another Galaxy, Danny will be told that you have been given a great opportunity in America and his mail and messages will be sent to you and yours to him. You will be working for the SGC and you will live in the City of Atlantis." He got up and rested a hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"Do I have a choice??" I asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Not really no." he replied solemnly.

"When do I leave?" I sighed getting up. "Tomorrow at noon you head to America."

"How will I be getting to Atlantis?" I asked knitting my brows. "You'll board the Daedalus under command of Colonel Caldwell and his team" Green replied walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day:

I arrived at the SGC and was again subjected to security protocol. Whilst there I met Col. Mitchell, Col. Carter, Dr Jackson and Teal'c along with General Landry.

I was briefed on the Atlantis program and sent into training.

"So do you know any form of training?" Mitchell asked. I looked at him and smiled. "I know basic martial arts up to purple belt and that's it. I don't know any thing else." Mitchell nodded ok lets start with Combinations, if I punch at you, you move to the side with an outer block and aim to punch my face, then ridge strike the back of my neck add a knee to the face and elbow to the back of the neck gripping round the neck and cranking up okay?" he asked looking at my for an answer. Over the next few hours I was taught, various combinations and knife defense techniques. After that they moved on to weapons training.

"Okay that's enough for today lets head to the mess and meet up with the others for food" Mitchell said watching as I finished dismantling and putting together a P-90 it had taken me ages to be able to do at a medium pace. "Okay let's go" I replied placing the P-90 on the table and walking out with him.

Mess:

I sat at a table with Mitchell, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c listening to stories of their adventures off world. "and so we jumped through the gate just before it blew up. Quite different from our previous missions if I do say so myself." Sam finished. "So what's it like going through the gate?" I asked eagerly. "Well, for a first timer, it's like walking into a blizzard, you may feel queasy on the other end but that feeling dissipates after a little while. It takes about 3.2 seconds all in all to get to the other side." Sam rattled off as if she had said it many times before. "You'll get used to it" Daniel added quickly. I nodded. "Well I'm off to bed guy's I'm really tired" I said glancing at Mitchell. "Night" they all replied in unison.

2 months later

I had experienced my first trip into space on the Daedalus, and had just landed on the landing bay of Atlantis. I was the escorted by Col. Caldwell to see Weir the Commander of Atlantis.

"Hello I I'm Dr. Weir welcome to Atlantis." I said cheerfully. "Hi and Thanks." I replied unsure of how to react. "Now first we are going to send you to Dr. Beckett who will do some tests and then we will take you to your quarter's ok." she stated as more of an order.

"Uh sure sorry if I'm being vacant it's just so trippy you know. I mean I'm in a completely different Galaxy and around a lot of People I don't know." I said softly looking at the ground. "I understand most people reacted the same when we first arrived. Col. Would you escort Cian to the infirmary?"

"Yes ma'am." He directed me out of Weirs office and through a large amount of hallways. I arrived at the infirmary and was greeted by a Scottish doctor who I assumed was Dr. Beckett.

"Ah you must be Cian, welcome to Atlantis, I just have to do a few tests, were you given any files from the SGC?" he asked smiling at my. "Yes, I'm I, Thanks, ok and yes I was. Here you go it's the results of the ATA test and my medical records, who I give my other files to??" I asked returning the smile. "God, your test result shows that you have the ATA gene as strong as Colonel Sheppard," he paused finishing his initial exam. "Ok all done. Ill just contact Weir, give her the files and she can take you from here." "Ok thanks nice meeting you." I nodded and waited for Weir.

Weir led I down a long hall to the living quarters where she showed me my room Weir "This is an ear piece you tap the button here and talk then after you finish you're conversation you tap it again" Weir explained giving me an ear piece. I was left to settle into my new life. _Well this is different. _After about an hour of unpacking and setting up my room I was contacted by Weir and asked to come to her office. Being new to Atlantis I got completely lost, I was looking around when I was approached by a person.

"Excuse me are you ok" they asked politely. I spun around and was greeted by a woman. "Oh Hello I'm I and I'm completely lost." I replied sheepishly. "My name is Teyla Emmagen, welcome to Atlantis, where do you need to go?" I smiled "I have to go and see Dr. Weir."

"Well I was on my way there now would you like to come with me?" I asked gesturing in the direction of Weirs office. "That would be so helpful thanks."

Teyla and I made their way to Weir's office where three men were waiting and talking to Weir.

"Ah, Teyla, Cian good to see you. Now we can start with introductions. I you know who Teyla is, this here is Col. Sheppard" I said pointing to a man who was talk with short dark brown hair and Brown eyes. "Next we have Dr. Rodney McKay our resident expert in Ancient technology among other things." I said moving onto another man who was a bit shorter that Sheppard with brown hair and Blue Eyes. "Last but not least we have Ronon Dex" my eye set upon a tall man with brown dread locks and Brown eyes and a goatee/beard. 'He's gorgeous' I thought. I was snapped out of my daze when Sheppard started talking

"Hi and welcome I escorted you earlier remember?" "Hi yeah I do." I replied with a small smile. "Welcome Cian. Nice to meet you." McKay greeted. "Hi. You too." _This is getting monotonous. "_Are you going to greet Cian Ronon?" Teyla asked giving him a sharp look. "Hi" he mumbled gruffly. "Hi" the short reply came. My gaze lingered on Ronon until Weir started speaking. "Now Cian I want you to start more extensive combat training than what you did at the SGC ok." "Sure, sounds good to me, who's training me?" I queried liking the thought of doing more training. "I will be for a while then you will be working with both Ronon and my self when we get into the harder training." Teyla smiled. "Alrighty, when do I start?" I replied gaining confidence. "Well I scheduled your first session for half and hour from now."

"Cool. So can I go now?" I was eager to leave and change for my training. "Yes you can." she nodded. I smiled in reply and left.

I went back to my room after getting lost a few times. When I finally got there I continued to set up my room, changing for training completely slipping my mind; I placed the last book on the shelf and went to leave only to find Teyla was waiting.

"Hi Cian, are you ready for training??" Teyla asked. "Ummm can I quickly get changed? I kind of got lost and then caught up in my room I haven't yet." Teyla nodded "of course I will wait here."

I entered my room and changed into my work out pants and a sports bra, which ended up being the earth version of what Teyla was wearing. I emerged and they made their way to what had been designated the main training room. When we entered Ronon was just finishing training with Major Khans, 2IC of security.

"Cian have you done any previous training?" Teyla wanted to know where to start. "Yeah I have been doing martial arts, I was a purple belt in karate for a few years but I'm not really that good, also I got trained in combat by the SGC for 2 months" I replied quickly. "Good, we can start with something a bit harder."

Teyla started with Knife blocks, which I picked up quickly having done variations during martial arts, they then moved on to combinations of punches and kicks, which again I picked up quickly. Nearing the end I asked if the could grapple. Teyla did not know what I meant by grapple so I Explained.

"Grappling is when people fight in hand to hand combat where the aim is to get the other person to tap out or give up."

"It sounds much like our normal fighting." Teyla replied.

"We need a bystander to watch and make sure everything is done legally." I suddenly said. "Hold on, (over radio) Weir its Teyla Cian and I need a bystander for our grappling." She looked at me to see if that was correct, I nodded in response.

"Ok Teyla I'll send down Sheppard and Ronon." Weir's voice replied "Thank you."

Sheppard and Ronon Arrived and the match began. They locked up where Teyla reversed and elbowed I in the stomach, I took a step back and regained my composure, once again they locked up this time I gained the advantage and dropkicked Teyla, I the set into my with a combination I learnt before, and Teyla blocked the last shot and punched I in the Stomach. I took Teyla down with a maneuver I called the snap. Where I put Teyla in an arm bar, Teyla reversed and had me in an arm bar. I didn't want to tap. I eventually rolled the wrong way and tapped out.

Sheppard declared Teyla the winner. After a second Teyla helped me up and gave me a hug.

"You are very good." she said pulling back from the hug. "Thanks I'm not that good" I could feel my cheeks getting hot at the embarrassment. "I bet you could hold your own against big man over there." Sheppard chuckled. "Maybe another day after I've had more training, that and I'm hungry sweaty and tired and he looks as though he wouldn't want to anyway." I replied gesturing to Ronon. Teyla nodded "I agree lets go get some food after we have cleaned up."

Teyla and I discussed their match all the way to their rooms which ended up being next to each other. I got changed in to Black Cargo pants and a Dark blue Airforce issue t-shirt I went and got Teyla and we went to lunch.

2 hours later.

(Over radio)

"Cian report to Dr. McKay's lab" Weir ordered "Ok and that is where" I laughed. "Right sorry, McKay go and get Cian from her quarters, they are next to Teyla's." McKay's voice came back "Yes Weir like I have nothing else to do." "Thank you Rodney." I replied.

McKay arrived at I's Quarters and showed me to the lab. "This is my lab where you will be working for a while, they tell me you have a certificate in Information Technology, and that you're good with computers and other things." I nodded "Yeah that what my resume says and I can cook too." McKay rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes very nice now, you will be working over here with Dr. Zelenka. Zelenka this is I your new temporary assistant." McKay walked over to his laptop. "Hi welcome, let's get to work" we shook hands.

I worked for hours on the PDA that contained valuable information and had been dropped by Major Lorne during an unexpected attack on a mission. Finally we fixed it and left for dinner. They got to the mess and I spotted Teyla, I went and got my food and joined my. They discussed my training and work until they had finished their food.

(Over radio)

"Cian, can you come to my office please" Weir's voice echoed in my ear. "Sure." I replied. _I'm popular today. _I laughed to my self.

I made my way to Weir's office, whilst leaving I caught sight of Ronon, 'was he looking at me' I thought, I shook it off and continued to Weir's office. "Sheppard told me about your match with Teyla, now he informs me that next session you will be going up against Ronon." Weir smiled. "Ah I said I would after more training" I looked at her worried "look at it as if were a training session then I want you to go against him" Weir said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers you guys rock!!! I have enabled anonymous reviews now thanks to Deb's advice. PLEASE REVIEW I would appreciate it!!

The next day:

I got up and decide to go for a run around the City. I returned to my room after my run and headed to training. Teyla, Sheppard and Ronon were there already, waiting. I stretched out some more and looked at Teyla with a concerned look.

"He's gunna kick my ass." I whispered.

"You will be fine" Teyla replied.

Ronon and I squared off and locked up, he pushed my back against the wall, he was much stronger than my but I fought back and stomped on his toe and released his grasp and stepped back, I drop kicked him and took his feet out from under him. When I went to kick him he grabbed my foot and pulled me to the ground. He got me into a side lock, but I wriggled out of it and stood up. He got to his feet and went to right hook my, I bent over backwards (harbor bridge style) and flipped back away from him. He came at me I dodged him again and again. He finally dropped me to the ground and got on top of my and put my in a choke hold, I wouldn't tap out.

"Ronon stop" Sheppard yelled. Ronon glared at me and let me go, I Gasped for air.

Teyla helped me up and smirked. "You put up quite a fight."

"I don't like to give in." I panted. Ronon growled. He glared at me and I returned the glare I was pissed beyond belief.

"You're very full of your self aren't you?" I snapped walking out of the room.

I left the room frustrated as hell. I went to my room and stretched to relax my muscles from the fight. I then showered and sat in my room thinking. The first time they saw me after the fight was at dinner where I sat away from everyone else.

"Ronon, why do you not like her" Teyla asked. "There's something about her, I don't know what I just have a feeling" he replied. Teyla sighed and gave up. The next day I went to a briefing where I was made aware of the wraith.

"Cian Sheppard's team is going off world; McKay could use your assistance on this one. Okay?" Weir's asked looking to me for an answer.

"Uh ok" I replied unsure. We all left to gear up. I actually looked like a soldier, the whole Atlantis uniform, with boots and P-90.

This was my first mission with the team to a planet with Ancient ruins. I met them at the gate room where I was given a side arm and a P-90. I glanced at Ronon and he glared right back. I glared at him and looked away. I was nervous, I had never traveled through a Stargate, but I remembered my talk with Sam. _Well, for a first timer, it's like walking into a blizzard, you may feel queasy on the other end but that feeling dissipates after a little while. _Sheppard must have noticed the look on my face because comforted me.

"There's nothing to worry about you will be fine we will be there right with you. It's as easy as one two three" Sheppard comforted my.

"Ok if you say so. But what happens if I had a problem counting one two three" I asked amused. Sheppard laughed.

"Then count how ever you count, only 3 numbers though"

We made the trip through the gate and were presented with a vast forest. We trekked through the forest in open file each person scanning the area for wraith. We reached the ruins, and McKay and I set to working on the computer that was there. Once we had fixed it McKay set to work on translations. The ruins turned out to be an abandoned wraith lab. They gathered their info and set off back to the gate Sheppard and McKay with worried looks on their faces. On our way back a wraith dart flew overhead. We all went for cover and re-emerged when Sheppard thought the dart had left. As we continued to the gate the dart flew over again trying to scoop people up for feeding. "SCATTER" Sheppard yelled. I froze, just as it was about to take me Ronon jumped and pushed me out of the way, we landed in the bushes, Ronon on top of me.

"Thanks for that" I shifted under his weight

"Be more careful next time." He growled

_'Jackass' _I though as I dusted my self off. I caught up with the group and we gated back home. When we arrived back at Atlantis we debriefed and I left to my room.

WEIR POV

Rodney ran into the office rambling about a wraith ship incoming. I ran into the control room and ordered shields to be raised. "We haven't got enough power" Rodney yelled.

"Shut down all un needed systems" I exclaimed. I ran into the room to see what was happening.

"Not enough." I heard Rodney call out.

"What's going on?" Cian asked Caldwell.

"The Wraith are on their way here, we don't have enough power for the shield" he explained.

"Transfer power from secondary systems." she replied quickly.

"We have tried that" Rodney snapped.

"How many ships are there?" she asked.

"One Hive ship why?" I replied.

"Can you use you're beaming technology to transport a Nuke into the middle of the hive ship?" she asked Caldwell. Rodney shot up and ran over instructing Caldwell as they went out of the room.

"This is Weir, all non military personnel to their living quarters" I ordered over the loud speaker. _I hope this works. _

I watched from the balcony, P-90 In hand just incase the dropped wraith into the city. Suddenly the sky erupted in a bright light. The wraith ship had been destroyed. Rodney returned with Caldwell, "It may not work every time they will learn to stop us." He sighed. "For now they are gone though" The Daedalus left that night on a trip to earth with the information and messages from loved ones.

1 month later

"The Daedalus has landed Ma'am" a technician announced.

"Thank you" I replied. Col. Caldwell entered my office with a dull look upon his face.

"We have a problem" he stated clearly.

"What problem is that?" I asked surprised.

"It seams as though the Goa'uld known as Ba'al has discovered that Miss Davies posses the gene to run ancient technology and that it's stronger than anyone else, that and he wants her for other purposes unknown." He began. "So he has entered the Pegasus galaxy In search of her" he finished looking up at a shocked Weir.

"We tell no one but Cian and Sheppard understood?" Caldwell nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

CIANS POV

I was so frustrated. "Why is he being so cruel to me? Why is it always me that gets out casted by people? Is it my looks? My personality what? What is wrong with me! Better yet what's wrong with HIM?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Frustrated beyond belief I decided to go to the Training room they designated the gym. I saw a kicking bag and a punching bag, I took all my anger and frustration out on them not bothering with gloves. Panting from exhaustion, although relieved of frustration, I walked out of the room.

I made my way to the infirmary, during my release of anger I had managed to bloody up my hands. I entered the infirmary and approached Dr. Beckett

"Hi doc, umm I need your help." I held up my hands for him to see.

"Well lass what happened here your hands are a mess, care to explain?" He replied looking at my hands curiously.

"Ummm well I was frustrated so I took it out on the punching bag rather than his head." I replied not thinking about what I was saying.

"His? Who are you talking about lass?"

_S__hit oh well I spose I can tell him_ I thought before replying. "Ronon. Stupid egotistical moron."

Beckett Laughed "Ah what has he done?"

I told Beckett about everything that had happened about the Fight to the mission and just his actions in general.

"Thanks for listening Doc if I want to talk again can I come to you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure you can. I got to get back to work." I nodded.

(Over radio) "Cian, I need you in my office now" Weirs voice ordered.

"I'm on my way" _Great what now!_

I walked into Weir's office to find Sheppard and Col. Caldwell sitting at the desk with her. "Is everything okay?" I asked worried I had done something wrong.

"Have a seat we need to talk" Weir gestured to the empty seat.

"It seams as though the Goa'uld known as Ba'al has discovered that you posses the gene stronger than anyone else and the power to run ancient technology, that and he wants you for other purposes unknown." Caldwell began. "So he has entered the Pegasus galaxy In search of you" he finished bluntly. I felt a tear run down my cheek before getting up and running out of the office. I ran until I couldn't anymore and collapsed to the floor. I sat there thinking about my situation. _I'll be fine, he won't get me! Okay maybe I'm kidding myself but who cares I need to not worry and go on as if nothings wrong! Yeah that's what I'll do! _I thought trying to convince myself I'd be fine.

After a few days I went to Elizabeth and asked about my situation in regards to missions; I thought I could stay in the city but Elizabeth said no that I should go on as if nothing was happening. _Yeah ill soon forget that a Goa'uld is freaking hunting me. NOT!_ We had a mission coming up tomorrow and I wasn't looking forward to it at all. The next day came around far too quickly for me. We were briefed on the mission, for this mission we had to visit M31-994, and try and establish trade relations.

Mission:

They arrived at M31-994, everything looked normal, no hostiles in the immediate area. We traveled to the village and were immediately surrounded by men with cross bows and other primitive weapons."Drop you're weapons" one of them yelled. Sheppard signaled for us to drop our weapons. From there we were taken to a large palace and thrown into cells.

"So much for friendly trade and relations." Sheppard stated annoyed.

"What is your purpose here?" a villager asked.

"Establish Trade relations with you; make friends, ever heard of that!" McKay snapped.

"Rodney Quiet!" Sheppard ordered glaring.

"Why bring weapons then." They questioned.

"Ummm let's see wraith, hostile villagers any of them ring a bell??" McKay asked sarcastically.

"Shut it Rodney. We have to protect our selves in case of a Wraith attack." He replied returning his attention to the villager. "Our Lord wants to see the women." They gestured to my self and Teyla.

"Why?" I asked worried.

"Make friends as you put It." my eyes widened

"We won't go!" Teyla nodded in agreement.

The villagers walked in to grab us, Ronon stood in front of them. "You can't have them!" Ronon bellowed.

"Oh I think we can" he laughed menacingly. Ronon was hit with a blast of electricity, enough to stun him so they could grab us. I was kicking at in an attempt to escape, Sheppard and the other two were locked in the cell unable to provide aid.

We were dragged to their Lords chambers. There we were taken to a man who was what you could describe as Disgusting. He was Medium in height, rather large, balding and sloppy; he had food down his shirt. '_This is their leader, what a slob_' I thought. My thoughts were broken when I was pushed down to my knees.

"Ahh, what fine specimens you will be perfect for the next sacrifice." He cackled running a finger up my face

"The next what?!" I yelled jerking away.

"I have to provide the Wraith with two people each day, why give mine when I can give you?" he questioned.

Meanwhile:

"We have to get out of here" Sheppard said looking at the angry Ronon.

"When we are free I kill him." He growled.

"Rodney. Do your thing and get us out ok." Sheppard looked at the scientist hopefully.

"Oh ok. No pressure or anything I'll just save our asses again." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Rodney." Sheppard asked eager to get out.

"Yes, yes I'm going." Rodney rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Five minuets later they were out of the cell and on the hunt for us. As they were looking for us they searched for their weapons as well. They reached a room with 2 guards out the front, assuming it was where we were Ronon and Sheppard took them out and took their knives. They burst into the room and took out the guards and the Lord easily, Ronon grabbed me up roughly over his shoulder and Sheppard grabbed Teyla we shot out of the room. Once they were out of the village I was placed on my feet and they all ran to the gate. Rodney was dialing Atlantis when he heard Sheppard yell.

"Rodney now would be good we got company!" Rodney turned around and looked at the villagers coming through the trees. "Ok, ok." He hastily dialed the gate.

The gate opened and we ran through just as I ran through the main guard threw his knife at my retreating form. I got through the gate back on Atlantis, and suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I dropped to my knees in pain.

"Cian what's wrong?" Sheppard asked kneeling beside my.

"Shoulder" I gasped. Ronon and Sheppard checked my right shoulder where they saw the knife.

(Over radio)

"Doc we need you in the gate room ASAP." Sheppard said helping I get comfortable.

"On my way." Beckett replied quickly. Beckett arrived and I was loaded onto a gurney and rolled off, Teyla accompanied me to the infirmary. Beckett removed the knife putting it in a tray.

"You'll need stitches" he said quietly to himself. He finished the stitches and patched my up; after the patch up; I was left to sleep.

A few days later:

"Cian are you sure you're ok to be walking?" Teyla questioned unsure.

"It was my shoulder Tey, not my legs." I replied chuckling. Teyla and I had become close since we met.

"Yes but you need your strength." she replied trying ton convince me.

"I'll be fine." I waved a hand dismissing the comment. As we continued down the hallway to our rooms I was lost in thought. Sheppard and Ronon were heading in our direction when they noticed me walking with Teyla down the hall.

"HEY! Cian you shouldn't be walking around with your injury." Sheppard chided. I rolled my eyes

"Ugh IT'S MY SHOULDER NOT MY LEGS!" I said frustrated.

"I don't care." He replied. All of a sudden I felt myself being lifted of the ground onto a shoulder I recognized as Ronon's.

"Put me down Shrek!" I screamed.

"Hey he's not Shrek and he won't put you down 'til I say." Sheppard laughed.

"You suck you know that" I replied giving in.

"Enjoy the ride." we all arrived at my room where Ronon dropped my in a chair. 'Fun, but an ass for a ride, nice ass too. Whoa where'd that come from?' I thought.

"Now that I've been put in my room I ask you what my mode of transportation to the mess later is? If I'm not allowed to walk?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Good question." Sheppard and Ronon left, leaving Teyla and I to talk.

"Is he always an ass or is it just towards me??" I wondered out loud.

"Who? Ronon?" Teyla inquired.

"Yeah Ronon. I mean I haven't done anything to him and all he does is growl or glare at me, "be more careful" he says, dropping me in chairs and growling at me all the time, what is his job to piss me off?" I sighed.

"He is like that sometimes with people he doesn't know. He's is unsure about you." Teyla said comforting me.

"Yeah but he doesn't even try to get to know me. It's annoying because he's quiet and listens to Sheppard, maybe you and Weir." I sighed once again the source of my frustration was Ronon.

"You like him don't you?" Teyla suddenly said.

"I don't even know him and all he's been is an ass to me but he intrigues me. There's something about him that I can't explain, he's different. But no I don't like him" I smiled.

"Yes, he is different." Teyla smiled knowingly.

Meanwhile:

"Ronon what's your deal with treating the new girl like crap?" Sheppard asked shoveling food into his mouth.

"Ugh!" Ronon grunted in reply. Sheppard stared at him. "Well?"

Ronon glared at him "Don't go there I have a feeling, there's something about her. I don't know." 'He's so into her' Sheppard thought 'He just doesn't know it yet'.


	5. Chapter 5

Three Days Later.

"You're healing extremely well" he remarked checking my wounded shoulder.

"Am I allowed to train yet?" I asked eagerly.

"In martial arts and grappling if you're careful. No weapons I don't want you shooting Ronon" He replied daring me to argue. "Alright, Bye Doc" I ran happily out of the infirmary.

I walked to the training room and glanced around, it had been 5 days since I had been in here, I didn't realize how much I missed my training, now I could get back into it as long as Sheppard didn't go into Mother mode I would be fine. I took my jacket off and trained in my sports bra and baggy pants. Half way through going through my Kata, Ronon and Sheppard walked in. I didn't realize they had come in and I was still training, that was until I heard someone clear their throat.

"Uh hem" I looked towards where the sound came from.

"Oh great mother hen and her little follower are here oh joy." I replied faking excitement.

"Should you be training??" Sheppard queried.

"I'm allowed Doc said so." Sheppard nodded and Ronon just stared.

"Well then if doc says so." Sheppard replied not sure if she was telling the truth.

"He does and now I'm going to continue and wait for Teyla." I retuned to doing Kata.

"Teyla's on the main land visiting Charin she won't be coming back until tomorrow." I stopped and sighed

"Dammit I wanted to grapple." Sheppard's face lit up like he had just had a brilliant idea.

"Grapple Ronon, You have before." I smirked at him before replying cheekily

"Grapple Shrek Hmm may be a chance to beat him up even if I don't win."

"Shut up and grapple." Sheppard said in a mock ordering tone.

We locked up and I Leg swept Ronon dropping him to the ground. He jumped back up and I smirked. He ran at me and we locked up again, with brute force he pushed me towards the wall, all his frustration showing. This is exactly what I wanted I wanted him angry so he lost concentration I didn't even think about him becoming better if he got angry. I was now pinned against the wall a few feet off the ground, I kicked him in the knee cap, he buckled and I fell to the floor, I knew it was a dirty move but I got up and kicked him in the back of the knee he buckled further and he finally dropped. Whilst he was on the ground I put him in a sleeper hold, he reversed and flung me across the room. To his surprise and anger I got back up and kept going. We locked up once more and he dropped me to the ground and went for a leg lock, I wriggled out. He straddled my hips and put my in a choke hold. Minuets had passed and I wasn't giving up, I rolled them both over I now straddled him and his choker hold now choked him, finally pushed me off him and placed his hand around my throat pushing me to the ground. He stopped when Sheppard stepped in. "A little to rough there Ronon" he said pulling him back. The sound of claps caused everyone to look at the door.

"Well done Cian, Ronon well done, you both were great." Weir praised us.

"That was fun." I replied gaining my breath and rubbing my throat a bit. Ronon grunted.

"Well guys I'm out I'm going to shower." I got up and left.

The Next day Teyla arrived back at Atlantis and I greeted her by waiting at the gate.

"Hello" Teyla waved from across the room.

"Hey how was your time with Charin on the main land?" I asked smiling.

"It was good; I have not talked to her in a very long time." Teyla replied beaming.

We walked to our rooms where we went our separate ways; I changed and showered. I decided to explore the City, I hadn't done that in the time I had been here and I wanted to clear my mind of everything and focus on the fact that a Goa'uld was searching for my for the last week or so I had managed to push it to the back of my mind and focus on getting better. For hours I explored Atlantis wondering how they kept such a huge discovery a secret from the people back home. I arrived at the mess a few hours later grabbed dinner and moved over to a corner and ate. _Why do they want me there are other people who posses the ATA gene. I don't understand. What happens if I get taken? Will the come after me. What will they tell Danny? SHIT Danny I haven't spoken to him!_

TEYLAS POV

I noticed Cian as I walked into the mess gathered my food and watched as she sat in a corner alone. "Does it not seem Weird that Cian is sitting by herself, in a corner?" I motioned to Cian as I sat down.

"I wonder what's wrong." Sheppard wondered.

"Don't know." Ronon muttered.

"I'm going to talk to my when we finish eating." I told them.

I approached Cian. I knew she knew what I was coming over for and that someone eventually would ask her what was wrong. "Cian, why aren't you sitting with the team?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I didn't want to today I just want to be by myself ok." She replied softly.

"If you are sure" I didn't want to force her into anything.

Teyla Left me alone and I got up and walked out of the mess, whilst exploring the City I had found a balcony high up the north tower, I had decided to make it my spot. I bypassed my room grabbed a jacket and my side arm. I got to the balcony and stared out to sea, I felt so free, I could express my feelings and no one was there to ask questions. It was just my. I sat down on the ground and looked at the sea, I was scared, and I couldn't tell anyone. I silently sat there and cried there was no one close enough to me that I could talk to about my situation.

WEIR POV

Sheppard and his team were walking around the City looking for Cian, no one had seen her since dinner and that was 4 hours ago. She didn't have her radio with her, they had found it in her room, and clearly she didn't want to be found.

(Over Radio)

"Teyla any luck yet." I asked hopefully.

"I have not found her." I sighed. W_here is she?!_

"Ronon, Sheppard?" I asked hopefully.

"Nothing" the short reply's came. '_Where is she, why won't I talk to_ _anyone?'_

I looked across my desk at Colonel Caldwell as he began to speak. "Weir, we have to continue on as if nothing is going to happen we can let this affect our fight against the wraith" he snapped.

"I am well aware of our position and what we need to do Colonel, but if the Intel from earth is correct and they are close to Atlantis then we need to do something." I said calmly.

"We are locating her now and will inform her of the new details." Caldwell sighed.

CIANS POV

I walked down the hall and ran into Ronon. Glaring at me he talked to Sheppard over the radio. "Yeah I have her"

"Uh huh" he looked at the doors and then back at me. _Quit looking at me like that! Jeez what's so bad about wanting time to your self! That's why it's called ALONE time because you want to be by yourself!!! _My mind screamed the words I wanted to yell at him so desperately.

"Don't move until Sheppard gets here." He snapped. I rolled my eyes and simply plonked down on the floor.

"Sheppard bring her up to my office" Weir said via radio.

"Understood" he replied and looked at me. I stood up and walked with them to Weirs office silently.

"Cian we have more news about you're situation" Weir said silencing everyone before they could ask questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter is for my beta WingedIsis16 who has reviewed many times. thankyou to all the other people oddball2008, Deb1 and 1alex1 you guys rock!!**

"Ba'al has reached the Pegasus Galaxy and is on his way here to Atlantis" she glanced at them all for their reaction. I gasped. "I'm not going with them" I spat. Weir offered a calming smile.

"We wont let you we will protect you" I nodded feeling better that I wasn't going to be deserted.

"MA'AM" a technician yelled. Weir ran out to the control room.

"Yes, what is it" I heard her question questioned.

I saw his face contort as he replied confused.

"Oh, my god" she gasped. I couldn't tell what she was talking about the tech was too quiet all I could hear was her response. "How far away is it" she asked quickly. She re-entered the office with a solemn look on her face.

"They are about 1 day away" everyone gasped.

I lay on my bed hugging my knees to my chest, my head snapped up at the sound of doors and Teyla walked in, a face I welcomed, and I didn't want to be alone. Alone was the worst thing you could be in a situation like this. I had never felt this way it was unnerving to know that there are thing out there hunting my.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked softly. I could tell she was concerned.

"Uh…uh I'm ok" I whispered knowing if I spoke properly I would break down completely and I DIDN'T want to do that.

"Would you like some company? I could…" Teyla was interrupted when Ronon and Sheppard walked through the door. Both girls looked at them. I turned to Teyla. "Its ok, Sheppard asked too, but I will be fine, Ba'al can't get me, yet" Teyla nodded

"Ok see you tomorrow." Teyla left and I looked at Ronon and Sheppard.

"Are you sure you don't want us here we can stay?" Sheppard asked.

"Its fine, I'll be fine, plus Shrek here don't like me. Can you imagine me and him sharing a room?" I smiled a small smile trying to lighten the mood "I just want to sleep." I finished looking at him through tired eyes.

WEIRS POV

Next Morning:

"Has anyone seen Cian?" Weir looked at the rest of the team.

"I had a rough night last night I's probably still asleep." Sheppard suggested.

"I see. Cian is needed here for a briefing." Sheppard decided to try his radio.

I woke up to the sound of my radio. "Cian, come in." I yawned and replied.

"Yeah?" I asked rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"We need you in the briefing room STAT." Sheppard said trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"On my way." I got ready and went to the briefing.

CIANS POV

I walked into the briefing room, fresh and better now that I had some sleep. Weir explained the Ford situation to I and that Lt. Ford had been spotted on a planet designated M32-875, their job was to try and talk to him and convince him to come back to Atlantis. "You leave this evening"

MISSION:

They walked through the gate with Major Lorne's team holding position at the gate. Today's mission was to find ford and get him back to Atlantis with out any lethal force. The group split up into pairs, Sheppard and Teyla and Ronon and I. _Just great I get put with Shrek. _I trailed behind him lost in thought when a sudden movement stopped my in my tracks.

"Uh Shrek, that's not ford or a wraith so what is it?" I asked pointing to a figure in the shadows. Ronon looked to where I was pointing and pulled my to the ground. (Over radio)

"Sheppard come in" Ronon said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah buddy. Where are you?" Sheppard replied. Ronon set his gun to stun and fired at the figure letting it collapse.

"Ronon just shot a creature, not ford or a wraith we are two clicks south of your location" I answered for Ronon.

"On our way." Sheppard and Teyla arrived and they cautiously approached the figure I and Ronon were lingering over. Sheppard caught sight of it and swore.

"Dammit, we need to get Cian back to Atlantis, the Goa'uld have gotten here quicker than expected" my eyes grew wide and I followed them back towards the gate running at full speed.

Sheppard and Rodney had reached the gate and were dialing home until they collapsed in front of the DHD. Ronon ran to him to see what had happened when he to collapsed, Teyla and I waited in the bushes to see what was going to happen.

"We must check on them" Teyla whispered looking at me. I nodded and replied in hushed tones.

"We should go in separate times so as they don't shoot us together leaving no hope for Sheppard and Ronon" Teyla ran out into the open scanning the area before reaching the others.

"Sheppard can you hear me" Teyla shook him before trying the same with Ronon. I waited and watched before I too ran out to see them. I turned and looked over my shoulder I couldn't shake the feeling that some was watching. As I ran I tripped watching as two strange men approached my. I scuffled backwards in an attempt to get away.

"Leave her!" I heard Teyla yell shooting at the men. I turned and watched her fall to the ground after being hit with a blue light. I heard another voice scream out in a language I didn't understand. "Jaffa Kree" before I too was encircled by a blue light fading until darkness claimed me and I fell unconscious.

BA'AL'S POV

I watched as the young woman lay passed out in front of me on the floor of his mother ship; _A fine specimen. _My first prime approached me. "What would you like us to do with her my lord" I looked at him then at her.

"Take her to a holding cell until she wakes." I ordered. I watched as he took her away; _A fine specimen indeed. _

SHEPPARDS POV

I woke in a daze looking around for the others, I knew that what we saw before was Jaffa and that he was searching for Cian. _Oh god where's Cian? _I crawled over to Ronon to check if he was still alive. I put my fingers to his throat when his hand shot out grabbing my wrist and his gun was at my head.

"Whoa chill out big guy it's me" I said pushing his gun away. We checked on Rodney and Teyla they woke much like we did. "Does anyone know what happened or where Cian is?" I asked.

"No I went out like a light when you did" Rodney replied checking his PDA.

"I ran to check on you and went down as well" Ronon replied looking to Teyla for an answer, I followed his gaze.

"Cian and I hid in the bushes when you all went down; a strange blue light had hit you. We decided to walk out at different times so as not to be taken down all at once." She began.

"And" Rodney said impatiently.

"I made it out to you three and she ran out after me, I saw strange men, like the one in the forest, grab her. I turned to shoot them but was shot with the same weapon you were." She finished sighing.

We walked through the gate into Atlantis one member short. "Where is Cian?" Weir asked me looking distressed.

"She was taken by Jaffa" I replied looking at her for an explosive reaction. When nothing came I noticed the tear run down her cheek.

"We will get her back" I heard Teyla say confidently. Through out this whole time I hadn't noticed how silent Ronon had been. He hadn't said a word since we arrived back.

"Hey Big guy you okay?" I walked over to him. "Yeah, just I don't know." He muttered.

CIANS POV

I woke up in a strange cell, "Ugh… Where the hell am I?" I asked out loud. I looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"You're awake" a guy in strange uniform said.

"Yeah and you're hospitality sucks" I replied angrily.

"My master wants to see you now, get up" he walked over grabbing my arm in a tight grip and dragging me down halls lined with gold hieroglyphs. We reached a large room with throne chair and decorative décor.

"Kree Tal lok!" (Bow before your god) the strange guy said before he smacked behind my knees with his staff. I dropped to the floor and looked up at him glaring

"I see no god"

He slapped me across the face and replied "Lord Ba'al is you're god now!" I looked up to find a man sitting in the throne chair. He had tanned skin, dark hair and a goatee mustache ensemble. He walked a circle around me. Stopping in front of me and raising my chin.

"Cian Davies, just the one I have been looking for" he said amused.

"Why do you want me" I asked curiously.

Wings Idea for last sentence

"And why excatcly do you me?"

Just if she was being a little sarcastic as well as plain serious.?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks to my reviewers, reviews make me happy and want to post more so please review!! The first primes name is not his real one if any one can find out Ba'als frist primes name let me know ill edit and re post this chapter!! thanks. Mol'tal is a mix of two goa'uld words mol meanin all and tal meaning die. pretty lame huh?**

"Now I won't reveal my plans for you just yet, but you will contact you're people so I can speak to them." He ordered.

"Nope I don't think so scum bag" I spat trying to get up and lunge at him. He laughed at my attempts.

"Spirited I see, take her to the cell" he ordered the guard.

RONONS POV

A few hours after we arrived back at Atlantis the gym felt emptier and less appealing. I couldn't place the feeling in my gut but I knew it had something to do with Cian and her disappearance; in fact it had been there all along, but only now was it a stronger feeling. "What ya thinking about" I turned to see Sheppard standing there.

"Nothing much" I replied.

"Uh huh you were thinking about Cian weren't you" he asked. I sighed.

"When I find that guy, ill kill him" Sheppard nodded in agreement.

"Teyla has also voiced her opinion to Weir in fact that's why I'm here we have to go to her office." He said walking towards the door; I followed taking one last look at the empty gym. We reached Weir's office to find Teyla and Caldwell sitting in chairs around the desk finishing a conversation.

"…We must go after her!" Teyla exclaimed.

"Calm down Teyla, we have no experience dealing with the Goa'uld we can't just walk in there unprepared." Weir said sternly. "Why not find some one who has" I interrupted. "Yeah I agree call Mitchell and the gang" Sheppard added. Weir looked like she was in thought.

"Colonel Caldwell what do you think." She asked looking at him.

"WHO CARES FIND HER, DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES; THE GUY WHO TOOK HER SHOULD DIE!" I yelled slamming my hand down on the table before walking out.

This feeling in my gut got stronger as they sat there wasting time. "Hey, they're going to call SG-1 and get them hear to team up with us" Sheppard said as he approached me.

"How long?" he sighed.

"The Daedalus left under the command of another Colonel, they will get here in two weeks." I clenched my fists.

"And until then?" I snapped.

"We do recon on the planet" he replied. I walked off.

CIANS POV

I sat in the cell waiting for the beastly man, as I had named him, to return. Just as I was about to fall asleep the door to the cell opened and in walked beastly man.

"What's you're name?" I asked annoyed that he had disturbed me.

"My name is Mol'tal First prime of Lord Ba'al" I laughed at how serious he sounded when he said that.

"Ok then zippy, why are you here?" he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door leading out of the ship. We had landed and I hadn't known. He dragged me as I struggled down a path towards a large fort. I kicked his shin extremely hard and began to run. Yet again I didn't get far before a blue light encircled me and I fell to the ground.

When I woke up I found myself lying on a cold slab with bindings around my wrists and ankles. "HELP, some one get me out of here!!" I yelled trying to get free of the straps. "Ha're Kree" (Be silent) Mol'tal Yelled. I looked at him confused; I figured I should shut up.

Ba'al walked into the room and looked at me strapped to a slab lying there with a look of anger spread across my face.

"Cian, tell me how to contact you're friends" he ordered running a finger down my side as he walked to the table of things he had set up.

"I won't tell you" I spat.

"Very well, you may not now but you will soon" he said nodding to his first prime, he sat there watching as I was placed in front of a wall and the guard pressed a button, I flew towards the wall and stayed suctioned there.

"Perhaps I can persuade you to change you're mind. Now where are you're people located, the sooner you tell me, the sooner I can get on with my plans for you." He said fingering a bottle in his hand. "I wont tell you" I screamed in pain as a blob of liquid hit my body burning through me like fire. "This is an acid, tell me their location and how to contact them and I will give you the antidote" he said holding up another bottle. "No I panted trying to fight the pain" another blob hit me and I screamed again. _God let me die soon!_ Again and again he hit me with acid until I died. I awoke lying on the floor of the cell I occupied the previous night. _Didn't I die?? How did I get brought back to life again? _ I shifted knowing I was in store for another round.

"Where are they" Ba'al barked. I had 3 daggers sticking out in various places of my torso. I knew I'd die once more and I would wake up the next day, with no wounds just holes surrounded in blood cut into my uniform.

"Not telling" I gasped in pain as I spoke.

The torture continued some days were acid others were daggers; if I pissed him of enough he would use both. Each time I would die and each time I would wake the next day with out any pain. Dying and being brought back to life had made me sleepy and less reluctant to even dignify Ba'al with a response. It had already been two weeks and any hope I had of people finding me slowly diminishing, my only satisfaction and happiness coming from not telling Ba'al what he wanted to know.

RONONS POV

I sat in the mess thinking again of Cian, pictures of her occupying my mind as they had done for the last two weeks. Thoughts of what he was doing to her plaguing my mind all day. Would I ever see her again, is she okay, what was happening to her as I sat here in the mess safe and sound? I didn't know what I was feeling all I knew was that recently she brought out a side of me I thought I had lost after the destruction of my home world. Of course Sheppard suspected and he was always asking about it. Suddenly my radio went off. "Ronon to my office, they have arrived" Weir said. I jumped up of my chair, leaving my untouched meal on the table, and walked up to her office. She gestured for me to sit with the rest of the team. Weir talked to someone on the radio for a second and then began to talk.

"The Daedalus has just landed and Carter, Jackson, Mitchell and Teal'c and Vala will be here momentarily.

"Who is Vala?" Teyla asked.

"She is another member of SG-1 and Daniel's other half." Weir explained. Just as she finished a group of 5 walked through the door all dressed in gear like Sheppard's but Khaki.

"Welcome, please sit we have a lot to discuss" Weir said. They looked at us as they passed greeting Sheppard and McKay as they did.

"What's the news?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes Ronon, I was about to start." Weir replied.

"Now as you know Cian has been missing for 2 weeks, we have scouted the area and done all we can with out you." I gritted my teeth.

"All we can, we have done nothing to help her!" I snapped. Everyone looked at me.

"Calm down buddy" Sheppard whispered. Weir gave me a look and looked away.

"Now you have information for us I believe." She said looking towards a woman.

"Yes, we believe that Ba'al has a fort on a planet close to the one from which Cian was taken, now knowing Ba'al and having dealt with him before we believe it shouldn't be that hard to get her out of there." She began. "Having said that we don't know what he has done to her in the time she's been there, he uses torture methods to get information killing them and the bringing the back to life to do it all over again until he gets what he wants." She paused. "We don't know if she has been taken over by a Goa'uld or if she is bait" She finished. My blood was boiling at the thought of him hurting her.

I hadn't realized it until now but the feeling in my gut wasn't one of hatred or uncertainty but one of a much stronger feeling. It took Teyla to explain it to me but she believes I have fallen for Cian, Sheppard agrees and until now I didn't.

"We have to do something now!" I said urging them to do something soon.

"I agree, we have the address of the planet we don't have an exact location but it's a start, we should send a recon team and then we can decide a course of action" she said looking at Weir.

Weir nodded. "You leave in one hour"


	8. Chapter 8

CIANS POV

I sat in my cell in the fort thinking about Atlantis and most of all Ronon, I knew he'd never feel the way I do. I realized that he had been occupying most of my thoughts since my time here. Each time I was tortured I prayed for Ronon to come and get me away from this hell, I know its crazy right but when you're in my situation you hope for the one thing you want most. I sat in the cell wondering what he was going to do now; I had been two weeks and I hadn't uttered a word about where the others were located. I lay back on the floor and closed my eyes hoping that Mol'tal's Timing wasn't as bad as it always was and I'd be able to catch some sleep, according to him I had been killed and bought back to life many a time. Just as I fell into a slumber I was jerked awake and pulled to my feet. "More torture and death I presume" I yawned and he snarled at me "Lord Ba'al has other plans for you now" my eyes widened and I try to get away from him. _There's something else he wants?_ If he was finished with the torture and death method then what was he going to do to me now.

I was pushed to the floor in front of Ba'al and my head yanked upwards to look at him. "I believe that I am going to have to put my plan into affect sooner rather than later." He said looking into my eyes.

"They will come for me and kill you!" I spat. _T__hey have to!_ He laughed at me and shook his head.

"Where are they, have they come for you yet? No they haven't what makes you think they will now" he sniggered.

"They are trying to figure out the best way to KILL you. May you're death be slow and painful" I retorted.

"My dear, if an when they come they will not capture me" He made a signal to the Jaffa and I was carted off to a chamber with ancient devices in it they dropped me on the floor

"WATCH THE SHOULDER ASS HOLES" I saw Ba'al smirk.

"This room contains various ancient technology, you are able to activate it" he picked up a device that looked like the tracking device McKay used. "I know you live on a place called Atlantis which is the Ancients home city, however I do not have the address to the planet" I laughed

"You know nothing of where I live or anything to do with me or our people. I wont tell you anything haven't you caught on yet?" I paused as a thought came to me.

"What good is it to have devices like these if you can't use them?" I questioned fingering a life signs detector.

"That's where you come in, when I have control of Atlantis, and I will, you will be kept alive to run things" he replied smirking. I turned around and found myself facing his chest. "And what will you do if you can not operate everything, one person can't control everything. By the way do you think it wise to let ME control everything I mean hello I am you're enemy are you stupid!" I replied angrily trying to escape from my predicament.

"Oh no I have other plans as well; you will provide me with an heir, One whom posses the ancient gene and all the Knowledge of the Goa'uld." He finished running a finger down my face. I gasped, pushing him back I ran out of the room guards hot on my tail. I kept running, to where I didn't know, but if it put distance between him and me then I didn't care I just had to distance myself from the wretched man, NO way was I conceiving an heir for HIM.

I ran and ran until I hit a dead end I could see the Jaffa closing in around me from all sides. _Great just great you run and you find a dead end, Jaffa are closing in on you! Way to go idiot!! _If I was going to get caught I was going to fight it. I tried to get away using what I had been taught but their sheer size over powered me and I was taken kicking and yelling to the main throne room.

"What is this switch rooms randomly day? First the cell then the room with the ancient devices and now the throne room where next?" I asked sarcastically. Ba'al chuckled

"This is a more convenient room, and it keeps you away from any of the technology you could use against me" he replied. _Maybe he has a brain after all. How I would love to kill him right now! _

SHEPPARDS POV

I watched Ronon's behavior change over the course of the last 2 weeks and it was clear he was missing her, although he'd never admit it. It had been decided that a recon mission of the planet that Ba'al had built his fort. We had decided that Ronon, Teyla, my self, Teal'c, Mitchell and Carter plus major Lorne's team were the ones going. We had just stepped through the gate which wasn't guarded.

"Do you find it odd that the gate wasn't protected by Jaffa?" I heard carter ask.

"Yeah, it's strange. Lorne hold the gate" Lorne nodded and took up position.

"I'm picking up numerous life signs 6 clicks to the north of our position." I said looking at the detector. We headed out on a long trek to find Cian and the fort.

We approached the edge of the forest and scanned the area looking at the guards surrounding the fort. "He hasn't got many loyal Jaffa." I whispered to Mitchell.

"Yeah he hasn't got as many as he used to, stupidity and arrogance helped with that, it should be a get in get out mission we should go now though or we may never get the chance." Mitchell advised.

"Lorne this is Sheppard, contact Weir let her know we are going in to get Cian." Lorne acknowledged and the plan was made.

We crept around the side of the fort looking for entrance into it without being found out.

"There" Teyla said pointing to a small door in the side of the fort, we approached.

"Teyla I need the C4" I motioned to the door.

We set the detonator and blew the door. We ran in shooting the Jaffa who had survived the blast. We split up into teams of two and set of in search of Cian; Teyla and Teal'c, Carter and Mitchell, and Ronon and my self.

Ronon and I set off towards the main room of the Fort, Carter had said that this fort was an exact replica of the one that jack had been holed up in and that we should head this way to get to the main room. We heard yelling and quickened our pace towards it. I threw a flash bang into the room and raced in after it Ronon taking out the Jaffa.

"All teams, this is Sheppard we have located Ba'al… and Cian" I said over the radio and looking up at Ba'al who had Cian around the throat with a dagger to her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **

"Let her go now" Ronon growled aiming at Ba'al's head.

"You shoot me she dies, she doesn't get out of here alive" Ba'al replied. I saw the others enter the room all aiming at Ba'al.

"Give it up Ba'al they have you" Cian said.

"I have you; they don't "he replied. I watched Ba'al hit a button on his arm ribbon looking device and they vanished. "Where'd they go?" Ronon growled. "Looks like he has still got the beaming technology the Asgard have" Sam replied solemnly.

CIANS POV

We appeared on a ship, "Where are we?" I asked. He pushed me forward and Called out orders to a near by Jaffa. I was picked up and taken to a nicely decorated room. "What the hell? What am I here for?" I snapped at the Jaffa. He smirked and left me in the room alone. _God I hope they find me here!! _I sat on the floor leaning against the wall still dressed in the rags that were once clothes. The door opened and a female walked in holding what looked to be garments. "Lord Ba'al requests you wear these" she said softly. "Tell Ba'al that he can shove them" I replied harshly. She moved swiftly out of the room and once again I was alone.

SHEPPARDS POV

Sam walked over to a dead Jaffa and looked at his wrist. "Of course." She muttered.

"Of Course what Sam?" Mitchell asked questioningly.

"Each Jaffa has device on their armor that they use to beam up to the Mothership's in the planets orbit; I guess for quick escape should they be infiltrated. We can use this to beam to the location Ba'al went, if they haven't left yet" she smiled.

"Why are we waiting, Lorne this is Sheppard, we are beaming aboard what we believe is a Goa'uld mothership. If we don't return within the hour return home and advise Weir" Lorne acknowledged "Will do sir"

We gathered together in a group and hit the button as we saw Ba'al do. We arrived in a small room filled with crates. Splitting up into the same teams, we left in search of Ba'al and Cian again. Ronon and I approached the Pel'tak. (Control room/Bridge of a Ha'tak/mothership). "All teams, be advised that Cian is not with Ba'al at the present moment." I said over the radio. "Alright" Teyla and Mitchell replied consecutively. We snuck into the Pel'tak and shot the guards leaving Ba'al alone.

"Hello again Ba'al, miss us?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ah, the Tauri (Earth people) are known for their persistence, you won't get her she is mine" he retorted.

"Where is she?" Ronon Growled. Ba'al laughed and the door to the Pel'tak opened to reveal Ba'al's first prime with a dagger to Cian's neck. Ronon had snapped I could see the anger in his eyes, he was in a mode that no one could get him out of, and he wanted to kill. Before I knew what had happened the first prime was falling to the ground dragging Cian with him as he fell. I looked at him a saw a large wound in his stomach and Ronon smiling.

CIANS POV

Ronon fired his weapon and hit Mol'tal in the stomach. I fell to the floor with him, I was finally free; I noticed his wound and broke out in tears, every event of the last few weeks running through my mind. I felt two strong arms pick me up. "You're safe now" I heard someone say softly, I looked up into the face of Ronon. "Can I go home now" I whispered.

"This is not over!" Ba'al exclaimed angrily before disappearing into thin air.

"Where'd he go?" I asked groggily.

Ronon ignored my question, "Your neck is bleeding" he grabbed my hand and placed it on the wound telling me to press down on it. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed contently.

We reached Atlantis and I was taken to the infirmary. "Its good to have you back .How do you feel lass?" Beckett asked. "Exhausted and my neck is a bit sore" I replied quietly. "Well I'm going to run a few tests, give you a pain reliever and we will let you sleep." I felt him taking blood and patch up my neck until I fell asleep. I woke the next morning to find Weir, McKay, Teyla, Sheppard, and SG-1 and a person I didn't know.

"Hi" I said waving.

"OH you're awake" Weir said smiling largely.

"Yep and feeling better now that I've slept, although the neck is a bit achy." The door to the infirmary opened and Ronon walked through. We locked eyes and I smiled at him.

"Well what did he do to you?" McKay asked urging me to tell the story. "Rodney do not be so inconsiderate." Teyla chided.

"It's okay Tey" I replied smiling a small smile. Everyone sat down and listened to me tell them all about the torture and how he bought me back each time and all of Ba'al's plans for me and the city. I finished telling them and glanced at Ronon.

"I don't believe I've thanked all of you for getting me out of there. So thank you" I smiled at them all. They all nodded and left except Ronon.

"Is there something you want Shrek" I asked laughing at the face he made when I called him Shrek.

"I'm glad you're back" he said as he leaned down kissing my forehead. I stared at him in wonder.

"Okay where did the grumpy growling Ronon go?" I asked playfully.

"He's still here, just hiding for the moment." he replied

"Good as much as he gets on my nerves I'd miss him" I said looking at the floor. I heard him chuckle something he rarely did. "Well don't stop being a smart ass" I rolled my eyes. "Never…Shrek; all this mushy shit is making me sick" I laughed.

I was room bound until Beckett said otherwise, Caldwell and Weir came in every now and then to fill in the paperwork and see how I was. I assured them that I'm like at cat that has 9 lives although I've probably died more than nine times it's still the same. Teyla spent a lot of time with me telling about how Charin had said that I was going to live when I was being held captive. Sheppard and McKay stopped by my room with playful bickering as usual. SG-1 came and introduced me to Vala, before saying goodbye and leaving for earth. I lay back on my bed thinking about how lucky I was that they found me. The door to my room opened and I just laid there not caring.

"You know I could have been anyone" Ronon's voice scolded.

"Yeah Shrek I know" I sighed. "I'm just so sick of everyone fussing over me. It's been a week and I haven't been allowed to do anything but walk around." He laughed.

"Yeah, you'll live though" I slapped his arm.

"Thanks a lot for your support, I wanna deck you right now" I closed my eyes.

"Why not lets go then come on, I'll take you to the gym and we will spar" he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey I did not agree to this!" I yelled pounding on his back. I gave up and relaxed laughing inwardly at what Teyla and Sheppard would say if they were here.

He dropped me on the mats and grabbed two sets of kali fighting sticks. "Let's do this differently" I smirked at his remark. "Okay let's go." He handed me a set of the Kali and the fight began ducking and dodging each others blows, deflecting hits and blocking strikes; occasionally getting in a hit or two. It was getting boring quickly. I ducked and forward rolled to the opposite side of him smacking him in the back of the knees and smirking. He jumped up and lunged grabbing my neck and sweeping my legs out slamming me into the ground and following me down to the ground. He landed on top of me knees either side of my hips. _What the hell! Go for it! _My mind was screaming at me. I lent up and kissed his lips softly pulling back and closing my eyes not wanting to face his reaction. I lay there for a few seconds before I felt lips on mine a tongue pressing for entrance. I parted my lips and gave him entrance to probe my mouth; mindlessly wrapping my arms around his neck. We pulled back and he rolled off of me.

"Wow" I panted.

"Uh huh" he replied. We both just about jumped out of our skins and sat up as clapping engulfed the room.

"What the hell" I raised an eyebrow "Are you clapping for" Sheppard and the others (Weir, Caldwell, McKay, and Teyla) entered the room.

"About time!" he exclaimed.

"About time? What?" Ronon questioned.

"You two have finally realized what was right in front of you the whole time. Each other" Teyla said smiling.

"Oh" I replied blushing. Ronon glared at Sheppard.

"HAS ANYONE SEE CIAN" Beckett ran into the room gasping for breath.

"Uh yeah I'm right here." I said waving. Ronon moved over behind me and rested on his knees with his hands on my shoulders. "Look someone is worried about you" I slapped his arm, at least what I could reach.

"Shut it Shrek" Beckett regained composure and began to reprimand me about leaving the quarters. It got worse when he noticed I was sweaty and that there was Kali beside me.

"Are you insane lass?" he scolded.

"Hey don't blame me blame him" I jerked a thumb behind me at Ronon. Ronon grabbed my arm and held it behind me

"He practically kid knapped me from my room" I continued until a hand covered my mouth.

"Don't get me into trouble now" he whispered. Sheppard started laughing at us.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked muffled by Ronon's hand.

"I never thought I'd see Ronon and you acting like this or voluntarily touching each other." He said smirking. I gave him the finger with the hand that wasn't trapped.

After every one of us had left the gym, I ran to my room and changed into normal clothes; I entered the mess for dinner and sat down with the group. Life was slowly getting back to normal, although I had not been put back on active duty with Sheppard and the group. The days went back and forth normally, I hadn't really looked at my self since the torture and deaths I endure so many times; I looked in the mirror and saw a scar forming on my left shoulder from the last dagger I was hit with. That was the last time I was tortured but instead of healing me he left me with it open and fresh, I guess he hoped the pain would make me beg for healing. Knowing that I wouldn't get healed until I told him Atlantis' location I never begged. The scar was a neat thin line; it matched the scar on my right shoulder from my mission to the village of the lord serving the Wraith. I guess my troubles started and ended with a knife. Well at least for this chapter of my life.

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed I enjoyed writing this I don't know ****about a**** sequel, I left it open kind of with Ba'al escaping to lick his wounds, and Cian being saved. Should I do a sequel?? Let me know ppls please! Thanks REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


End file.
